When a conventional parallax barrier is applied for realizing three-dimensional display, the parallax barrier is used to control the transmission state of light in the direction of horizontal axis or vertical axis. By applying the parallax barrier, the left eye and right eye of the observer respectively obtain different images corresponding to the left eye and the right eye, resulting in three-dimensional vision.